Strong-Willed
by Akira Cat
Summary: Ace was happy to oblige when Tech asked him for more guidance on the meditation sessions, specifically how to resist mind control. "We're going to take this session with a different approach," Ace said. Tech is going to be put through his paces but not in the way he expects. No Lemon.


Tech regretted the time when Black Velvet controlled his mind. He should have been able to resist the brainwashing claw. And Duck snapping him out of the trance with the annoying ringtone wounded his pride greatly, even when he paraded in the egg blue cape and size thirteen wide boots back at headquarters after winning the bet, much to the mallard's annoyance. Ace was happy to oblige when the coyote asked for more guidance on the meditation sessions, specifically how to resist mind control. The hare knew how much the coyote hated the feeling of vulnerability, despite having superpowers. Even when Ace assured him that he wasn't at fault and his inventions worked brilliantly, Tech kept cursing himself on his weak performance during the Black Velvet mission.

The coyote felt somewhat awkward when Ace beckoned him to the simulation room, especially with Duck making amorous gestures and kissing noises behind their backs. Thankfully for Tech, Lexi was always there to zap the mallard's backside to shut him up.

But he had to wonder what the others thought about these private meditation sessions. What did they think went on between him and Ace? Duck's theory was self-explanatory with his immature behavior, Tech didn't think Slam would care that much and if he did, he knew it wasn't any of his business, Lexi's jealousy showed when Ace commented on Black Velvet's attractiveness and he wondered whether she felt envious not getting the attention from the hare. Rev… oh God Rev… Rev would be interrogating him in his usual upbeat way and being generally nosy. It wasn't like he was his nagging wife suspecting him of adultery but it wasn't the first time that thought popped into the coyote's head.

Tech couldn't help but feel something heavy at the pit of his stomach as he strolled alongside the leader, a feeling he couldn't describe. Ace could see the tension in the genius and gave him a reassuring smile. "You look nervous Tech. Are you okay? We don't have ta go through with it if you don't want to."

"Oh no, I'll be fine," Tech looked up at Ace. "I'm just feeling a little odd like I know something is going to happen."

"Either you know me too well or you've developed mind-reading powers," The hare let out a small laugh. "Since we're focusing on resisting mind-control, we're going to take this session with a different approach."

"And how so exactly?" Tech asked as they walked through the silver, automatic sliding door that lead them into the simulation room. Ace looked back at his companion with a grin.

"If I told you how then you'd be too prepared for what I've got planned." His response didn't ease the coyote up one bit but he went along with it because he trusted Ace as a leader and a friend. When they reached the middle of the burgundy, metallic room, the hare sat cross-legged on the floor and waited for Tech to lower himself there too. The canine hesitated for a moment.

"We're not using the floating cushions?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"What we're doing would require sitting on the floor," Ace answered, holding his ankles. Not bothering to argue with him, Tech sat himself next to the leader's right side and waited for more instructions. Ace did say they'd be doing this meditation session with a different approach so whatever he says is going to be vital.

"When someone uses mind-control, they are getting you to focus on an idea whether it'd be for good or bad, for better or for worse. Normally, it would take some time for da subconscious part of your mind to get used to dis idea but in some cases, it could be instantaneous." Ace began, pointing to the right temple on his head.

"Since you're da sort of person who can focus on something for long periods of time, you can bring yourself to a trance like state easily and it will take a lot to snap you out of it. Da key is to not focus on what da person attempting to control you wants you to do. You have to find somet'ing else to focus on dat will keep you from going into dat trance. Call it a distraction; like Duck's ringtone for example. Dat's practically da one t'ing dat will snap you out of any spell."

"Must you mention that of all things?" Tech groaned a little. What was it about that ringtone that appealed to Duck so much? He couldn't understand why the mallard decided the grating laugh and the blaring alarm bells would be a good ringtone for his phone. Perhaps the noise was enough to draw his attention to it. Either way, it annoyed the hell out of the coyote. At least Ace knew he was making some progress.

"As long as you keep that going in your head, you're not likely to fall under da uder's influence." He shuffled on the floor a little before turning to Tech. "So, shall we begin da session?" The genius nodded slightly.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Like before, take deep breaths, clear your mind and just relax. And remember, dat ringtone is your only hope of evading people's control if dey try it." He said before facing forward and closing his eyes. Tech nodded with affirmation before he too let his eye lids shut. Like many times before when he meditated, the cogs in his mind grinded to a halt, the slate becoming blanker as he sunk deeper into relaxation. The tranquil silence drowned out his and other's voices, reminders and general thoughts. Within a matter of minutes, he achieved ultimate inner peace and that was a feeling he liked.

When Ace first suggested meditation to the scientist, he didn't think he needed it even when Ace described the benefits to him. He just never saw the point of combining science with spirituality. It was only on one particularly stressful day that Tech finally asked the leader for advice, and since then the coyote's stress levels had been down to a minimum. Tech also gained the ability to step away from the situation and properly analyse it. He may have done it before as a student, but not thoroughly enough to prevent explosions to the many laboratories in the university he attended. The other teammates noticed how calmer Tech seemed after the meditation sessions too; Rev didn't receive as many sardonic comments as he used to when they first met.

At the end of the day, Tech had Ace to thank for enlightening him for the better. The hare had his humble past like everyone on the team but the discipline he learned from karate was what kept him going. He never saw Ace lose his temper with anyone and if he were on the verge of losing it, he'd leave at an impeccable time and take his anger out on the simulation dummies. Then he'd bounce back like a rubber ball.

It seemed Tech looked up to Ace a lot, if not one of the most (Lexi taking first place). It was probably his leadership skills combined with his charismatic personality that Tech liked about him. Of course it wasn't in a sexual way. That would be awkward. He never saw Ace as anything else other than the leader of the superhero team and a friend, nothing more nothing less.

His ears suddenly twitched to quiet footsteps. Did Ace finish meditating and left him so he wouldn't be disturbed?

"Tech baby, open your eyes." Baby? The coyote snapped his golden eyes open and confusion hit him immediately. Ace and himself were no longer in the metallic, burgundy room but on a rooftop over looking a sunset landscape of the city. The white sun cast its warm glow towards the rest of the buildings against the orange, pink and purple backdrop. Tech checked their own surroundings; they seemed to be in a roof garden, specifically sitting on a glass bench with the metal support holding hanging baskets full of flowers. Flowers of many colours in troughs also surrounded the anthromorphic pair. Was this Ace's doing and if it was, what on earth was he up to? "It's peaceful here isn't it?" The hare's voice snapped Tech's eyes to see a seductive look on his face.

"Uh, chief? Why are you looking at me like that?" The coyote backed away across the bench. Ace was acting most strange and things got more bizarre as he drew himself closer to Tech.

"Because you're such a beautiful person Tech. I can't take my eyes off you." The genius blushed at least ten shades of red on his furry cheeks, almost blanking out his green muzzle on his uniform. His mind raced while piecing together what on earth could have caused this out of character behavior from his leader. It couldn't have been anything Ace ingested and no one had been taken hostage in their recent missions so mind-control was out of the question. Ace wasn't the sort of person to play a prank for no reason, especially with Tech of all people. Could it be that he… loved him? If it was the case, he was making the coyote feel very uncomfortable. He had to get himself out of this awkward situation.

"Ace, are you feeling all right? You're starting to scare me."

"What is dere to be scared of?" Ace crawled across the bench and placed his hands on Tech's lap. "Dere are t'ings much scarier dan dis."

"But you're acting strangely and I'm not liking this at all!" Tech exclaimed, cursing in his head now Ace had trapped his legs.

"Maybe I'm not being myself is because of that sexy animal magnetism of yours. You always had a way wi' da ladies even when you don't mean to. It's like you have dis power of attraction even I can't resist." The hare straddled on the coyote and stroked his face.

"I-I don't!" Tech stammered. He wished he could call for the other's help so they'd rescue him from Ace's amorous advances but then that would mean they'd get the wrong idea after seeing their positions. This was an embarrassing predicament Tech had put himself in. How can he get out of it without upsetting Ace? "Chief! I know you said we were going to do this session with a different approach but I don't like it! Please stop it!" He cried, hoping Ace would take the hint but he still kept grazing Tech's body with his fingers and thumbs.

"Stop what? I want you Tech. I need you. I can't contain myself anymore." He said in an almost whiny tone. Tech's body temperature increased, alarm bells screaming at him to get the hell out of this situation. But another little voice told him those touches felt good and he wants to feel his euphoria. Ace's voice tried to penetrate his anti-social shield but Tech was fighting with himself. "Come on Tech. I can see you want ta do it wid me too. Loosen up, let me pleasure you and you can do da same ta me, hmm?" Should he just obey his leader and give him what he wanted or continue denying his request because he didn't like what was going on? Ace's final move made that decision for him; he drew his face closer, his lips wanting to make contact with the coyote's. Tech suddenly felt claustrophobic as his breaths became hyperventilated. His hands pressed against Ace's chest and shoved him onto the floor, causing him to land on his back with a bump. Tech shot to his feet quickly before Ace could get up and pin him back down again.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Ace but I'm sorry! I just don't feel that way about you!" The coyote barked with an assertive tone. The hare's sapphire eyes kept locked at Tech's gold orbs. Tech glared at them telepathically telling them 'No' no matter how much they begged for him to change his mind. Then Ace did another confusing thing: he raised a grin and chuckled as he stood to his feet.

"Well done Tech. You're getting stronger."

"What?" Tech blinked in confusion, cautiously backing away when Ace approached him.

"You managed ta resist temptation. I could see you wanted to fall for my charm but you kept your cool and resisted. I don't think anyone will be able to get to your mind anytime soon." He beamed while Tech tried to process everything that had just happened in the space of a few minutes.

"So… you don't love me in that way?" Tech asked.

"Unless ya want me to, not really," Ace let out a laugh and patted the coyote's shoulder. "You should get yourself a cold shower. You deserve it."

Tech wanted to bat away the other's hand but despite feeling a little violated, Ace was his leader so he kept himself from wincing. Ace of all people wouldn't have molested him for his own benefit, right? Tech stood in a daze for so long that he didn't notice the hare had left his side until he heard him say something with a smug grin on his face.

"You still have a lot to learn dough. You could have pushed me away earlier dan you did."

Within the next second, Ace had to dodge a virtual, silver flowerpot Tech sent flying using his magnetic powers.

For the next few weeks, the coyote couldn't bring himself to look Ace in the eye and when he did, it was only a quick glance before turning away. The other teammates and Zadavia noticed their strange behavior but didn't bother to ask since neither of them gave an answer. Not even Danger Duck ventured a comment on their relationship in case he earned himself metaphorical daggers from Ace's blue and Tech's golden eyes stabbing him.

Tech did however made this one vow: if Ace dared pull off seductive moves like that to him again, he would create a laser powerful enough to destroy a star and bash him over the head with it.

!

**Wow! It's been so long since I've written something for the Loonatics Unleashed fandom. I was inspired by Yunno's fan fic, "Goodnight, Baby Good Morning, Hot Stuff" and I wanted to write something about one of Tech and Ace's meditation sessions after "A Cloak of Black Velvet"… What have I done?**


End file.
